1. Field of the Invention
Combined Plant Container and Watering Device
2. Description of the Prior Art
House plants are normally grown in soil situated in a pot or container. Watering of the plants of this type involve adding small amounts of water periodically to the soil in which the root systems are situated. Such watering may result in irregular distribution of the water to the soil, or due to the inconvenience in watering, the plant may not receive water in sufficient quantity as to have optimum growth.
A major object of the present invention is to minimize the time and inconvenience of taking care of house plants by watering the same, by providing a water reservoir defining container in which the soil for the plant is situated, and a container having a manually operably pump included as an integral part thereof to permit the plant to be spray watered periodically by simply actuating the pump a few times.
Another object of the invention is to furnish a water reservoir defining container and associated pump that have a simply mechanical structure, may be fabricated from standard commercially available materials, requires a minimum of attention in operating and assures that even distribution of water in the form of a mist or spray to the plant and surrounding soil by periodic actuation of the pump. A further object of the invention is to furnish a plant container surrounded by a clear plastic transparent water reservoir, and the water therein capable of being colored to conform to the motif of the room in which it is situated.
These other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description of first and second forms thereof, which forms are hereinafter described in greater detail.